I'm Sorry, Hinata
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Naruto menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hinata. Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, setelah ia mengalahkan Pein, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Namun sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat. For HTNH / NaruHina Tragedy Day #4


Saat menyelamatkan Naruto dari serangan Pein, Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Naruto akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama. Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, setelah ia mengalahkan Pein, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Namun sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), dll.**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4**

.

.

"HINATA!"

Ia berteriak.

"BUKA MATAMU, HINATA!"  
Ia terus berteriak, berharap Hinata akan membuka matanya. Berharap Hinata akan tersenyum kepadanya dan memanggil namanya.

Digenggamnya tangan dingin itu dengan erat.

"Hinata, buka matamu. Hinata, kau bercanda kan? Berhenti bercanda seperti ini, Hinata. Buka matamu, aku mohon."

"Naruto..."

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Naruto, Hinata sudah—"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" bentaknya pada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan hendak mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah tidak ada.

Naruto yakin Hinata masih hidup.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak lagi.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

.

.

_**~I'm Sorry, Hinata~**_

.

.

Mata Naruto melebar saat seorang gadis yang tak asing baginya tiba-tiba saja datang saat Pein –ketua Akatsuki yang menghancurkan Konoha- berniat menyerangnya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis berparas cantik dan berhati kuat itu kini berdiri di hadapan Pein setelah berhasil mencegah serangan Pein pada Naruto.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Naruto-kun lebih dari ini!" ucap Hinata kepada Pein, dengan nada tegas dan berani seolah ia sama sekali tak takut dengan musuh di hadapannya yang jelas-jelas sudah berhasil menghancurkan seisi Konoha hanya dengan sekali serangan.

Ia datang untuk melindungi Naruto.

Naruto berteriak kepada Hinata untuk segera pergi meninggalkan lokasi pertarungan yang mengancam nyawa gadis itu. Namun Hinata sama sekali tak gentar. Ia utarakan semua yang selama ini ia rasakan kepada Naruto, seolah tak ada waktu lagi untuk menyampaikannya.

"...Senyummu menyelamatkanku. Karena itu aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu."

Ia sudah siap mengorbankan nyawanya demi Naruto.

"...Karena aku mencintaimu."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan. Jantungnya berdesir selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya terpompa cepat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Hinata mencintainya? Kenapa dirinya selama ini tidak menyadari hal itu?

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tulus kepada Naruto, Hinata mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan Naruto dari besi yang menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Pein tentu tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Ia segera menyerang Hinata hingga Hinata terlempar cukup jauh.

Namun gadis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut sama sekali tidak menyerah. Walaupun ia sudah terlempar berkali-kali, terjatuh berkali-kali, ia tak gentar. Demi melindungi seseorang yang ia cintai, ia rela menyerahkan nyawanya.

Darah dan air mata yang bercampur menjadi satu, mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia tetap tak menyerah.

Hinata tak akan pernah menyerah.

Walaupun kakinya tak bisa lagi melangkah, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk mendekati Naruto agar bisa melepaskan besi-besi tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk, dirinya tak bisa melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini.

Tak lama setelahnya Hinata kembali terlempar ke udara dan terhempas ke tanah dengan kerasnya.

Jleb

Jantung Naruto seolah berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat benda tajam yang dibawa Pein menembus tubuh Hinata, menyebabkan darah gadis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut mengalir deras bagai air sungai.

Dan setelahnya Naruto tak ingat apa yang terjadi.

.

.

_**Dia masih hidup**_

_**Hinata masih hidup**_

Naruto bisa merasakan chakra Hinata. Ia yakin Hinata masih hidup. Uzumaki Naruto tak dapat membendung air matanya saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya hampir saja membunuh Hinata –dalam mode Kyuubi-nya-. Tapi syukurlah Hinata masih hidup.

_**Tunggu aku, Hinata. Setelah pertarungan ini selesai, aku akan menemuimu. **_

_**Dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu.**_

Keinginan untuk segera bertemu dengan Hinata membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk memenangkan pertarungan yang menentukan masa depan Konoha juga dunia Shinobi.

_**Tunggu aku, Hinata.**_

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto kembali ke desa dengan sambutan hangat dari warga Konoha –yang sebagian besar telah dihidupkan kembali oleh Nagato atau Pein.

"Hebat sekali, Naruto-nii!"  
"Kau adalah pahlawan Konoha, Naruto!"

"Arigatou Naruto!"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalas pujian yang diberikan warga Konoha padanya. Akan tetapi pikirannya dan matanya terfokus untuk mencari seseorang yang tak terlihat di kerumunan tersebut.

"Gomen ne," ujar Haruno Sakura yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Kemudian ia menatap sekekelilingnya. Senyum yang tadi mengembang di bibir masing-masing penduduk Konoha, kini lenyap begitu saja. Kebanyakan dari mereka pun menundukkan kepala seolah menutupi sesuatu.

Melihat hal ini tentu saja Naruto menjadi cemas.

"Jelaskan padaku, Sakura!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, membiarkan air mata menuruni pipinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan tangis dari teman-temannya yang lain, seperti Tenten dan Ino.

"A-ada apa ini?"

"Hinata neechan sudah tidak ada!"

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara gadis kecil yang berteriak di sela isak tangisnya. Gadis kecil keturunan Hyuuga yang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi.

Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar?

"...Apa katamu?" bisik Naruto.

"Hinata sudah tewas, Naruto," sahut Sakura.

Mata Naruto melebar saat mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Yang benar saja!" serunya. "Tadi aku masih bisa merasakan chakra Hinata. Dan...kalaupun seandainya Hinata sudah tidak ada, ia pasti sudah dihidupkan kembali dengan jurus dari Nagato! Seperti Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saat jurus itu berlangsung, Hinata dalam keadaan kritis. Lalu beberapa menit setelah jurus itu berakhir, Hinata menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Naruto."

Sesuatu terasa meremas jantung Naruto dengan kuat. Rasa terkejut perlahan berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang dalam.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto segera berlari menerobos kerumunan warga Konoha yang tadi menyambutnya.

"HINATA!"  
Ia meneriakkan nama Hinata, berharap gadis itu akan menjawab panggilannya.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam tenda darurat yang tadi didirikan oleh tenaga medis Konoha.

Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat Hinata tengah terbaring di atas sebuah tikar di dalam tenda tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkah mendekati tubuh Hinata yang tak lagi memiliki jiwa. Diraihnya tangan Hinata yang terasa begitu dingin. Kulit putih yang biasanya bersinar, kini pucat. Tak ada lagi rona merah di pipi gadis cantik itu saat Naruto berada di dekatnya.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto pelan, memastikan bahwa gadis yang ia cintai itu masih hidup.

Saat gadis yang dipanggilnya tersebut sama sekali tak menyahuti panggilannya, Naruto menjadi panik.

"HINATA!"

Naruto berteriak.

"BUKA MATAMU, HINATA!"  
Naruto terus berteriak, berharap Hinata akan membuka matanya. Berharap Hinata akan tersenyum kepadanya dan memanggil namanya.

Digenggamnya tangan dingin itu dengan erat.

"Hinata, buka matamu. Hinata, kau bercanda kan? Berhenti bercanda seperti ini, Hinata. Buka matamu, aku mohon!"

"Naruto..."

Sakura menepuk pundaknya.

"Naruto, Hinata sudah—"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" bentaknya pada Sakura yang hendak mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah tidak ada.

Naruto yakin Hinata masih hidup.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak lagi.

"Kami tidak bercanda, Naruto! Kami tidak akan menggunakan Hinata-sama sebagai bahan candaan!" geram Neji.

Naruto tak mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi padanya. Selama bertahun-tahun Hinata sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto, tetapi kenapa Naruto tidak menyadarinya?

Dan ketika ia sudah menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis Hyuuga itu, kenapa semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini?

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghadapi kenyataan.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang masih terlihat begitu cantik walaupun dengan kulit yang pucat. Genggamannya pada tangan Hinata semakin erat saat Naruto membiarkan tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir di pipinya dan terjatuh di punggung tangan Hinata.

"Aku memang bodoh," bisik Naruto lirih. "Aku selama ini tidak menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku padamu. Bodoh sekali."

Teman-temannya yang berada di dalam tenda itu hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan iba.

"Setelah kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu, aku...baru menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Terimakasih karena telah melindungiku dan menyelamatkanku."

Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu Hinata kagumi.

"Aku akan tetap hidup untukmu."

Perlahan Naruto mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"...Maafkan aku, Hinata."

_END_

Ahh gomen minna kalo fanficnya gaje begini. Saya pernah berpikir sih gimana kalo waktu itu Pein berhasil bunuh Hinata. Naruto bakalan ngerasa kehilangan atau enggak? Nah lahirnya fic gaje ini ._.

Maaf saya emang author amatiran ._. Dan maaf fanficnya pendek.

Sekian.

Dan saya mendukung NaruHina untuk jadi canon :3

Berkenan mereview? ^^


End file.
